falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Political Parties in Haals
See also: Haalsian Assembly This page shall list all current and former political parties in the Falleen Royal State of Haals. Current Parties The following are the currently active political parties in the Royal State of Haals, ordered ideologically from left to right: The Falleen Communist Party Leader: Askar Akayev Founded: 568AER (Haalsian branch) Description: Haalsian branch of the unified Falleen communist movement, pushing for wealth redistribution and strictly command economics. Its voter base is mostly in rural Haals, where anti-Falleen communist insurgencies controlled vast swaths of the land during the Haalsian Civil War. Thoughts on Falleentium: Supports statehood, though it largely downplays this fact so as not to alienate anti-Falleen communists. The Socialist Front Leader: Turgun Syzdykov Founded: 568AER Description: A socialist party that pushes a deeply pro-worker, protectionist, and anti-austerity programme. Its voter base is a mixture of industrial area workers (who tend to be pro-Falleen) and rural farmers and laborers (who tend to be anti-Falleen). Thoughts on Falleentium: 'Does not espouse any view on Falleen statehood. The Haalsian People's Party 'Leader: Almazbek Atambayev Founded: 568AER Description: The principle party of the Haalsian independence movement. It believes in a left-libertarian ideology. Its voter base is the general Muslim population, which tends to be anti-Falleen. Though it is therefore strong throughout the state, it tends to do the best in rural Haals. Thoughts on Falleentium: Complete opposition to Falleentium; desires completely independent republic free from all nobility, which the HPP views as unelected, unrepresentative, and undeserving of power. The Democratic Unionist Party Leader: Saddam Hussein Founded: 585AER Description: A social democratic and left-populist political party, situated between the moderate-left Republicans and the staunch left-wing Socialists. Its voter base is primarily urban social democrat Muslims in the four major cities. Thoughts on Falleentium: Supports Falleen statehood very openly. The Popular Republican Movement Leader: Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow Founded: 585AER Description: A mainstream centre-left social democratic political party. Its voter base is primarily found in industrial small- to mid-sized cities. Thoughts on Falleentium: Supports Falleen statehood very openly. The Moderates Leader: Ömürbek Babanov Founded: 568AER Description: A centrist political party which claims to be able to build bridges between the political divides in the state. Its voter base tends to be in the suburbs of the major cities and other smaller cities. Thoughts on Falleentium: Does not espouse any view on Falleen statehood. Democratic Alliance Leader: Haider al-Abadi Founded: 574AER Description: A liberal political party which believes in regulated free market economics, individual freedoms, and minority rights. Its main voter base is among wealthier suburbs and communities around the state. Thoughts on Falleentium: Espouses "soft unionism"; generally believing in Falleen statehood but not promoting this view in any strong capacity. The Conservative Loyalists Leader: Sauli Niinistö Founded: 583AER Description: A liberal-conservative party which is the dominant conservative force in the state. It does exceptionally well among Christians in Haals, boasting by far the largest vote share from this demographic. Thoughts on Falleentium: Supports Falleen statehood very openly. The Christian Democrats of Haals Leader: Matti Vanhanen Founded: 568AER Description: A conservative party which supposes that Haals must go back to being governed by Christian values and laws. Its voter base is the minority of Christians who are dissatisfied with Falleentium. Thoughts on Falleentium: It is unhappy with having a Fourish Monarch and with Christianity's lack of special status in the state. It expects that leaving Falleentium is necessary to achieve their goals. The Conservative Party of Haals Leader: Nursultan Nazarbayev Founded: 580AER Description: A fiscally and socially conservative political party whose voter base is anti-Falleen conservatives regardless of faith. Thoughts on Falleentium: It supports a dominion-style deal as is sought after by the separatist movements in Hastiga and Veldunium. The United People of Falleentium Leader: Douglas Carswell Founded: 584AER (Haalsian branch) Description: Part of the nationwide United People political activist group associated with the federal United Falleen Imperial Democrats, which is strongly unionist, deeply conservative, and above all supportive of the structure of the Empire and the status of the Emperor and the Faith of the Four. It is the favorite party of the small Fourish community in the state, but also has strong crossover appeal to those Christians who are too conservative to vote for the Conservative Loyalists. It is said that the staunchest Falleen unionists make up the core of this party. Thoughts on Falleentium: Unwavering support for membership in the Falleen Federation and the structures of the Empire. The Falleen Fascist Party Leader: Edmund Stoiber Founded: 568AER (Haalsian branch) Description: Part of the nationwide Fascist Party, which espouses a militaristic and often authoritarian platform. The Haalsian branch of the party is especially Christian- and Fourish-Supremacist and has gained a loyal following among far-right Christians. Thoughts on Falleentium: Unwavering support for membership in the Falleen Federation and the structures of the Empire. Former Parties The following are the political parties that have previously been active in the Royal State of Haals but have since been banned, dissolved, merged, or otherwise withdrawn from the active political scene: The Social Democratic Unity Party Active: 580 - 585AER Description: A mainstream centre-left social democratic political party. Its voter base was primarily urban progressive Muslims in the centers of the state's four major cities. Nature of Inactivity: Became the Haalsian branch of the Popular Republican Movement. The Liberals Active: 568 - 584AER Description: The Liberals were a free-market liberal Haalsian political party that was neutral on the issue of Falleen statehood. Nature of Inactivity: The Liberals merged in 584 into the Democratic Alliance, a nationwide liberal and minority rights movement. The Imperial Party Active: 568 - 584AER Description: Part of the nationwide Imperial Party, which is national-conservative and strongly supported the structure of the Empire. It was the favorite party of the small Fourish community in the state. Nature of Inactivity: The Imperial Party in Haals turned into the Haalsian branch of the United People of Falleentium in 584AER. The Haalsian Conservative People's Party Active: 568 - 583AER Description: A moderate conservative and pro-Falleen party that enjoyed great support from Christians and upper-class Muslims. Nature of Inactivity: The Adrian Oien administration (which the HCPP was part of) was very unpopular and blamed largely for the civil war. After performing very poorly in the post-war election, it merged with The Loyalist Bloc to form the new party, The Conservative Loyalists. The Loyalist Bloc Active: 568 - 583AER Description: A liberal-conservative and pro-Falleen party that enjoyed great support from Christians and upper-class Muslims. Nature of Inactivity: The Adrian Oien administration (which the LB was part of) was very unpopular and blamed largely for the civil war. After performing poorly in the post-war election, it merged with the Haalsian Conservative People's Party to form the new party, The Conservative Loyalists. The Republican and Reformist Party of Haals Active: 568 - 583AER Description: A republican political party with strong civil libertarian streaks which remained a relatively small and activist-oriented political party throughout its existence. Nature of Inactivity: In 583 it merged into the like-minded Haalsian People's Party to form a more large and unified resistance to Falleentium. The People Democrats Active: 568 - 580AER Description: A centrist party that operates in many Falleen states and territories, with a reputation of being the party of the so-called intellectual elite. Nature of Inactivity: In 580 the Haalsian branch of the People Democrats announced that they would not be fielding candidates in the upcoming post-war state election due to the very poor performance of the party in the previous election. It encouraged its voters to vote for The Moderates, The Liberals, The Loyalist Bloc, or the Social Democratic Unity Party. The Falleen Democratic Coalition Party Active: 568 - 580AER Description: A social democratic party that operates in many Falleen states and territories. Nature of Inactivity: In 580 the Haalsian branch of the FDCP announced that they would not be fielding candidates in the upcoming post-war state election due to the very poor performance of the party in the previous election. It specifically endorsed the new Social Democratic Unity Party for its supporters to vote for. The Haalsian Freedom Party Active: 568 - 570AER Description: A communist/socialist party which focused on Haalsian independence. Nature of Inactivity: In 570, as the Adrian Oien government was beginning to fall apart, the Haalsian Freedom Party defected from the state parliament to directly support and lead the Haalsian Freedom Alliance, an anti-Falleen insurgency, in the civil war. The party was banned thereafter for terrorist activities. It is still alive as an underground terrorist organization. The Haalsian National Conservative Party Active: 568 - 570AER Description: A party which loathed the Fourish Falleen Monarchy and demanded the re-instatement of the independent Christian Kingdom Nature of Inactivity: In 570, as the Adrian Oien government was beginning to fall apart, the Haalsian National Conservative Party defected from the state parliament to support independence fighters in the civil war. The party was banned thereafter for terrorist activities. It is still alive as an underground terrorist organization. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Haalsian Constitution